2023 Atlantic hurricane season (Goldmelonmaster's version)
The 2023 Atlantic hurricane season was worse than average, with 16 named storms, 12 hurricanes and 6 major hurricanes. Two hurricanes (Ilima and Lee) reached Category 5 status, while Franklin reached Category 4. This season had more storms in October and November than usual, perhaps due to climate change effects. The season started 3 days early with Tropical Storm Arlene forming on the 29th of May. Overview ImageSize = width:725 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:240 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:25/05/2017 till:01/12/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph_(178-208-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph_(209-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:29/05/2017 till:02/06/2017 color:TS text:Arlene from:16/06/2017 till:18/06/2017 color:TD text:Two from:04/07/2017 till:07/07/2017 color:TS text:Bret from:20/07/2017 till:25/07/2017 color:C2 text:Cindy from:01/08/2017 till:08/08/2017 color:C3 text:Don from:04/08/2017 till:07/08/2017 color:TS text:Emily from:10/08/2017 till:10/08/2017 color:TD text:Seven from:21/08/2017 till:26/08/2017 color:C4 text:Franklin from:27/08/2017 till:14/09/2017 color:C1 text:Gert from:29/08/2017 till:06/09/2017 color:C3 text:Harper barset:break from:01/09/2017 till:11/09/2017 color:C5 text:Ilima from:06/09/2017 till:13/09/2017 color:C1 text:Jose from:18/09/2017 till:25/09/2017 color:C3 text:Katia from:21/09/2017 till:30/09/2017 color:C5 text:Lee from:25/09/2017 till:06/10/2017 color:C2 text:Maya from:29/09/2017 till:10/10/2017 color:C1 text:Nate from:15/10/2017 till:19/10/2017 color:TD text:Seventeen from:29/10/2017 till:31/10/2017 color:TS text:Ophelia from:30/10/2017 till:04/11/2017 color:C1 text:Philippe from:08/11/2017 till:08/11/2017 color:TD text:Twenty bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2017 till:01/07/2017 text:June from:01/07/2017 till:01/08/2017 text:July from:01/08/2017 till:01/09/2017 text:August from:01/09/2017 till:01/10/2017 text:September from:01/10/2017 till:01/11/2017 text:October from:01/11/2017 till:01/12/2017 text:November TextData = pos:(500,30) text:"(From the" pos:(547,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Tropical Storm Arlene Tropical Depression Two Tropical Storm Bret Hurricane Cindy Hurricane Don Tropical Storm Emily Tropical Depression Seven Hurricane Franklin Hurricane Gert Hurricane Harper Hurricane Ilima Hurricane Ilima was an extremely devasting hurricane in the 2023 season. It formed on the 1st of September, as a tropical storm above Guyana. It moved towards the Carribean, gaining power. Ilime passed over Puerto Rico and Dominica as a Category 3 hurricane. It upgraded into a Category 4 hurricane and eventually Category 5 hurricane and ripped apart Cuba and severely damaged Florida with winds of 280km/h+. It's winds maxed out at 300km/h. Ilime made landfall on Florida on the 6th of September, downgrading to a Category 3, then a tropical storm. It turned back to the Atlantic to travel along the east coast for a bit as a weak hurricane before dissipating near Newfoundland. It has the second highest wind speed of any hurricane recorded in the Atlantic, only bested by Allen of 1980. It has the highest wind speed of any hurricane in the Atlantic in the 21st century. Ilima's wind speed are the third fastest of any cyclone ever recorded, only below Patricia (2015) and Allen. It has the 7th lowest pressure of any hurricane in the Atlantic. Hurricane Jose Hurricane Katia Hurricane Lee Hurricane Maya Hurricane Nate Tropical Depression Seventeen Tropical Storm Ophelia Hurricane Philippe Tropical Depression Twenty Storm Names The list of names below was used to name tropical or subtropical storms that formed in the Atlantic Ocean in 2023. The names not retired from this list were used again in the 2029 season. This is the same list that was used in 2017, except for Harper, Ilima and Maya, which replaced Harvey, Irma and Maria. The names Harper, Ilima and Maya were used for the first time this year. Retirement In April of 2024, the World Meteorology Organization retired the names Franklin, Ilima and Lee, because of the widespread damage these hurricanes caused. They can no longer be considered as potential names for hurricanes in the Atlantic Ocean. In the 2029 season the names Ferdinand, Iva and Lachlan will be used instead. Category:2023 Atlantic hurricane season Category:Major hurricanes Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Hurricane seasons